1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of slingshot type devices and more particularly to the type capable of propelling a plurality of missile type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slingshot devices have been known for many years. Typically, the devices have a handle which has two spaced upstanding arms, the ends of which are attached to a resilient band which upon being manually stretched and released propels a pellet supported midway of the band. Other devices have attachments for converting the slingshot to propel arrows. The prior art is exemplified by devices shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,613,659; 3,270,734; 1,960,645; 1,487,973; 271,568; 3,618,585; 2,625,925; 2,600,524; 3,407,798; 3,101,704; 2,691,973; 3,306,278; 3,524,439; 363,755.
However, due to the complexity, expense of manufacturing, and cumbersome nature of the devices for propelling multiple types of missiles in the prior art, they have not found wide usage.